1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a case for a secondary battery and a secondary battery having the same, which can improve battery performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, secondary batteries have been variously used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
As portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demand on high-capacity secondary batteries is rapidly increased. Accordingly, various studies have been conducted to improve stability of secondary batteries.